


Time

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Do you think that’s possible? To make up for lost time?’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly too short to even have a summary.

She was sitting on Ginny’s bed, both legs folded under her; one hand reaching out to scratch Crookshanks’ belly, the other tenderly cradling the cat’s head.

Ron watched her from the doorway, taking advantage of Hermione’s unawareness to look at her at leisure. He didn’t need to go by stolen glances anymore; he could look at her straight in the eye now, as openly and unabashedly as he wanted to. Still, it was nice to catch her like this, to see her so completely absorbed in something, so detached, even if only for a moment, from the crippling sadness, the nightmares, the uncertainty about everything still to do. Her mouth was curved in a soft smile; her body, still skinny and battered, seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight coming from the window, and she was talking to Crookshanks in such a tender way that it made Ron remember how she’d cried a couple of days earlier at being reunited with her pet.

He shivered slightly at how many things she made him feel. Ron thought he’d have to tread carefully on this relationship; it had barely begun and he already felt himself going barmy. Or perhaps he’d gone barmy for her long ago, and it was only now that he was becoming aware of it.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the room, considering he’d done enough gawking for the day. Hermione straightened up and smiled at him, scooting over on the bed. Ron walked towards her and sat down, folding one of his legs under him like Hermione’s, causing their knees to bump against each other. He scratched Crookshanks’ belly, too, and the cat squinted at him with his yellow eyes, purring louder.

‘Making up for lost time?’ Ron asked her.

‘You could say.’

‘Do you think that’s possible? To make up for lost time?’

Hermione looked down for a moment and licked her lips before letting out a faint laugh; then, she met his eyes again, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink.

‘I don’t know,’ she said, leaning slightly towards him, ‘but I’m willing to try.’

His hand found the curve of her cheek as their lips met, their exhaled breaths mingling against their lips, their fingers getting tangled up into the other’s hair, their mouths moving in sync, and it felt so symmetric, so meant to be, that he once again found it impossible to understand why it had taken them years to be together like this.

Ron knew he couldn’t go back in time and change what has been done, not even with time-turners, no matter how much he wanted to. But he also knew that, if you could in fact make up for lost time, he was willing to spend the rest of his life doing it with Hermione.


End file.
